Everyone loves communicators!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Robin decides that everyone including the villains should have a communicator!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters.

A/N: This is based off a story I wrote many years ago "Everyone loves Communicators" that I never actually finished and I realized the writing was poor. If you want to check it out, It's still up somewhere around here...

All the Titans were gathered around the living room to have a meeting that was supposed to start 15 minutes ago. They were waiting for their leader who nobody seemed to be able to locate, Finally Beastboy was getting bored and wanted to play angry birds so he made a suggestion!

"Dudes, I say we just start the meeting without him" Beastboy sighed

"We can't" Raven told him "He was the one who called this meeting in the first place. We have no idea what it's even about"

"Rae's right" Cyborg sighed in agreement "It would be nice if the little spiky haired freak would let us know he was running late"

Suddenly Robin came running into the tower as if that was his cue! He was out of breath and really sweaty.

"Looks like someone finally decided to show up" Beastboy crossed his arms and glared at Robin.

"Friend, Please you are okay?" Starfire asked Robin as he nodded and got himself a drink from the fridge.

"Sorry I'm late!" Robin apologized "I have the greatest news for everyone!"

"You're quitting the team so I can take over?" Cyborg asked hopefully

"No" Robin glared at him "Try again"

"You have decided to pursue a romantic relationship with me?" Starfire asked excitedly

"No..." Robin told her "That would be a good idea! Guess again!"

"You're going to tell us so we can stop guessing?" Raven asked

"You guys know how it's been really hard to keep in contact with people lately?" Robin asked

"No..." Everyone said in unison

"Yeah, It's really hard to stay in contact with anyone!" Robin told them

"I have email" Raven told him.

"I text" Cyborg added in "I have a facebook too!"

"I send out tweets" Beastboy informed him "I also text and have a facebook"

"I use the instant message system that Cyborg has shown me" Starfire told him

"Oh..." Robin sighed "I don't have time for that! So I made it easy to stay in contact and I gave Slade a communicator! He promised he would use it next time he plans an attack!"

"You did what now?" Cyborg glared at him "You gave Slade a communicator?"

"Yep" Robin told him "I gave one to everyone in my life that way I can easily stay in contact with them"

"Dude, You should have just gotten a facebook!" Beastboy yelled

"He's right" Raven added "That was just stupid of you!"

"I do not feel comfortable talking to the villians" Starfire told them

"How are you going to fix this?" Cyborg asked Robin "You can't just give him a communicator!"

"I gave one to all the villains so that would make it fair" Robin told them "I think that covers it! Meeting is over!"

Robin left the room and the remaining Titans stared at their communicators.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The next morning everyone was wide awake and still concerned about their leader and his horrible habit. Unfortunately for the Titans their troubles were far from over.

"Titans! Assemble!" Robin commanded them all "I need you all to help out today!"

"Please, Tell us how we can assist" Starfire asked him

"Okay!" Robin told them "Cyborg, I need you to make sure the bills are paid"

"Okay!" Cyborg agreed "I'm on it"

"Great" Robin responded "Starfire, I need you to clean the bathrooms!"

"I shall clean them" Starfire told him "Shall I clean friend Beastboy's as well?"

"Unfortunately yes" Robin sighed

"Dude, I hate cleaning" Beastboy complained

"Don't worry" Robin told him "You and I are doing something else"

"What task do I get the honor of doing?" Raven asked rolling her eyes

"I need you to take this rake back to Red X" Robin tossed it at her

"Excuse me?" Cyborg interrupted "We're returning rakes to villains?"

"I borrowed it and now I'm returning it" Robin told him "Well Raven is"

"I'm not returning a rake to Red X" Raven told him "You can do this yourself"

"I can't" Robin told them "I have to go shopping and I'm taking Beastboy with me"

* * *

Robin then commanded them all to get moving and do what they were assigned. Nobody even wanted to do this but they didn't want to get kicked off the team either.

Starfire was cleaning the bathroom just like Robin had asked her to do when her communicator went off.

_"Hello?" Starfire answered "How can I assist you?" _

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT BARF BRAIN? WHO THE HECK IS THIS?" Gizmo yelled _

_"This is Starfire" Starfire told him "You called me"_

_"Oops!" Gizmo yelled "I don't know how to work this piece of crud yet!" _

_"Uh...Why do you have one?" Starfire asked "These are only for Titans" _

_"Robin gave me one" Gizmo told her "I saw him at the store and I held the door for him so he gave me this!"_

_Gizmo then hung up._

* * *

Cyborg was sitting down in the living room when all of a sudden his communicator went off. Cyborg ignored this and continued to work on the bills and the communicator wouldn't stop going off so finally he answered it.

_"Yeah?" Cyborg yelled "Hello?"_

_"Hey" some goth looking teen answered "Is Raven around?" _

_"No!" Cyborg yelled "This is MY communicator you called, She has her own! Who are you anyway?" _

_"My name is Jake" The teen answered "I'm looking for a date to my prom" _

_"That's great, Jake" Cyborg told him "However I doubt Raven will go with you, How did you even contact me?" _

_"Robin" Jake told him "He gave me this round thing and told me to call if I need anyway so I figured I would call for a prom date. Would you consider going with me?"_

_"Goodbye Jake" Cyborg told him "Please don't call me again" _

_Cyborg hung up._

* * *

Raven looked at the address Robin had written down and looked at the apartment building and sure enough this was the apartment of Red X. Raven rang the buzzer and hoped for the best. This apartment building had at least 20 floors.

"Yeah?" someone answered.

"It's Raven" Raven simply told him "I have your rake"

"I'll be right down!" The voice answered.

2 minutes later the elevator door opened and Red X appeared in his mask and all.

"Is this a secret hideout?" Raven asked him

"No" Red X told her "Do you want to come upstai-"

"No" Raven cut him off "So, You live in this apartment building?"

"Yes" Red X responded.

"Do you have a yard?" Raven asked

"No" Red X told her "I live on the 16th floor"

"Why do you have a rake?" Raven asked

"I stole it" Red X told her

"Why?" Raven asked him

"You never know when you'll need it" Red X shrugged.

"Here" Raven threw the rake at him and left while shaking her head.

* * *

Robin and Beastboy finished shopping with no trouble at all. When they got home Robin found Starfire, Raven and Cyborg all sitting on the couch glaring at him.

"Dudes, You look pissed" Beastboy told them

"Robin, We need to talk" Cyborg told Robin.


End file.
